Zephyr
"Punhos Negros" Zephyr, também conhecido como Z, foi o líder da Neo Marinha e o principal antagonista de One Piece Film: Z. Ele foi uma vez um Almirante da Marinha e instrutor antes de sua demissão. Aparência Zephyr é um homem grande, musculoso e bronzeado, ele tem em torno de duas vezes a altura de um homem de tamanho normal como Luffy. Z tem um cabelo roxo curto e um grande braço mecânico direito ligado ao quadril esquerdo. Ele sofria de problemas respiratórios, devido à sua idade, e necessitava de um aerossol. Como almirante Marinha , sua roupa padrão consistia em um terno roxo com um casaco da Marinha caído sobre os ombros com uma capa. Zephyr também usava uma camisa rosa com um laço de bolinhas sob seu terno roxo. Aos 28 anos , Zephyr manteve seu casaco marinha nos ombros e usava uma camisa branca com decote em V com o logotipo da marinha impresso. Durante seu tempo de recruta na unidade G- 5, Zephyr era o menor e menos muscular e usava um uniforme de baixo da marinha de classificação padrão , que consiste em uma camisa de manga curta branca estampada com o emblema Marinha. Ele foi visto carregando um fuzil e uma mochila. Quando ele era criança, Zephyr desempenhou o papel de seu herói, Z. Ele usava um capacete vermelho na cabeça com a letra "Z" colocado na frente, bem como óculos grandes. Ele usava uma camisa amarela sem mangas, shorts azuis claras, botas marrons e luvas brancas. Ele também carregava uma espada de madeira e tinha uma prótese de madeira anexado em seu braço direito. Personalidade Zephyr acreditava profundamente na justiça e heroísmo, juntando-se Marinha por isso, e eventualmente, renuncia quando percebe a organização não era tão assim como ele esperava. Segundo Garp, Zephyr foi o crente mais forte na justiça. Originalmente ele era uma pessoa feliz, popular entre seus subordinados e com uma família amorosa, porém sua vida mudou para pior quando sua esposa e filho foram assassinados por um pirata, e mais tarde, mas dois de seus cadetes morreram e seu braço direito cortado por outro , este último que se tornaria um Shichibukai . Essa perda e injustiça o levou a um profundo ódio por piratas, e depois que ele deixou os marinheiros, ele formou um grupo para aniquilar todos eles, mesmo que isso também significasse oposição ao Governo Mundial e aos marinheiros. Seu ódio levou a atos irracionais , como conspirar para destruir o Novo Mundo para erradicar seus inimigos à custa de inúmeras vidas inocentes. Ele acreditava que os piratas devem ser eliminados em vista, e que simplesmente prendê-los era ridículo. Seu ódio era tão forte que ele iria a extremos para conseguir s objetivo, como roubar uma arma poderosa da Marinha, ou atacar Luffy só por ser um pirata(mesmo após ser salvo por esse). Zephyr fortemente acreditava no poder dos sonhos. Sua ambição suprema era acabar com a Grande Era da Piratari , que ele planejava atingir destruindo os três pontos de extremidade geográficas do Novo Mundo com os Stones Dyna e liberando magma suficiente para destruí-lo completamente. Apesar de suas alegações, ele parecia estar ciente de que seu plano iria falhar, e ele disse a Luffy que ele estava simplesmente feliz que o seu plano foi tão longe. Zephyr exibiu bravura ao ponto de destemor ao longo de sua vida. Mesmo com sua idade avançada,ele enfrentou um pelotão inteiro de marinheiros de elite liderados pelo almirante Kizaru sem hesitação ou preocupação. Durante sua batalha anterior contra Kizaru em Firs Island, ele advertiu Kizaru por ter se tornado excessivamente confiante desde que se tornou um almirante, além de depender demais de sua Pika Pika no Mi. Apesar de sua aversão aos piratas, Zephyr tinha um grande senso de honra, lealdade e respeito a todos, até mesmo os seus inimigos, depois de ter lutado com Luffy, deu a sua vida para ganhar tempo contra os marinheiros para os Chapéus de Palha escaparem de Kizaru e seu pelotão, tendo chegado a respeitar o Luffy depois de sua batalha final. Por último, Zephyr também adorava bebidas alcoílicas, como mostrado durante seu encontro com Kuzan. Sua bebida favorita é Jerez, da qual ele bebeu uma garrafa antes de sua última luta com Luffy. Relações Família frame|Uma foto de família de Zephyr antes que eles foram assassinados por um pirata Aos 38 anos Zephyr casou, e um ano mais tarde, seu filho nasceu. Ele amava muito sua família , e depois que eles foram mortos nas mãos de um pirata, ele desejava renunciar a sua posição como um almirante. No entanto, ele foi convencido a permanecer como um instrutor. Marinha Durante seu tempo como um marinheiro, ele era muito popular com e bem visto por seus subordinados. Inúmeros membros de elite foram treinados por Zephyr como: Sakazuki, Borsalino, Kuzan, Momonga, Doberman, Onigumo, Comil, Yamakaji, Strawberry, Hina, Smoker, Ain, e muitos outros. Alguns deles se referem a ele como " Sensei ", mostrando respeito pelo mesmo. Zephyr teve um grande impacto sobre o futuro de Aokiji durante seu treinamento. Kuzan o respeitava profundamente, e como resultado, apesar de ele se opor plano de seu ex- professor de destruir o Novo Mundo, ele nunca o atacou. Aokiji também afirmou que ele bebia a bebida favorita de Zephyr, tentando ser tão legal quanto ele era. No entanto, ele afirmou, sem dúvida, que as ações de Zephyr eram loucas. Notavelmente entre os seus alunos, Zephyr abrigou desdém por Borsalino, e declarou que eles nunca poderiam se dar bem. Borsalino tinha um grande respeito e admiração por Zephyr por ter lhe ensinado lições valiosas em seus primeiros anos, e continuou a respeitá-lo, mesmo depois de sua deserção. Borsalino gostava de testar sua força contra Zephyr nos treinamentos, e apesar disso entre eles, ele não mostrou nenhum receio em matar Kizaru, lutando a sério. Sakazuki tinha grande respeito por seu antigo mentor, no entanto, durante a reunião do alto comando naval a respeito de sua deserção, ele afirmou, sem remorso, que Zephyr é agora um inimigo e deve ser eliminado. Inimigos Piratas Tendo sua amada família mortos por piratas e uma parte de seus alunos sendo abatidos e seu braço cortado por outro, o último dos quais foi ( na opinião de Zephyr, injustamente ) promoveu para os Shichibukai, Zephyr ficou emocionalmente traumatizado e amargurado com a pirataria, desenvolvendo um ódio e um desejo de exterminar todos eles. Junto a isso, Zephyr pensou nos Yonkous como tolos que ocupavam o verdadeiro poder sobre o Novo Mundo, e tinha como objetivo destruí-los e seus impérios, juntamente com todos os outros piratas. Ele especialmente se referiu ao seu desejo de matar Shanks durante sua segunda luta contra Luffy, como o pirata que inspirou Luffy de levar uma vida de pirataria e é de alguma forma responsável por seus atos perigosos. Chapéus de Palha Zephyr e sua Neo Marinha lutaram várias vezes contra os Chapéu de Palha. A tripulação encontrou pela primeira vez quando ele estava à deriva gravemente ferido no mar. Zephyr foi grato ao grupo por tratar suas feridas e elogiou habilidades médicas de Chopper, no entanto, a sua simpatia com eles foi imediatamente coagulada e virou a hostilidade quando percebeu que eles eram piratas. Uma vez que os seus homens chegaram para buscá-lo, Zephyr em seguida tenta para obliterar a tripulação dos Chapéus de Palha . No final de sua batalha final com Luffy no entanto, Zephyr mudou seu julgamento e declarou Luffy um adversário digno e permitiu que os Chapéus de Palha escapassem ao lado de seus subordinados em sua última posição contra a marinha. Governo Mundial Zephyr renunciou sua posição como um instrutor de marinha, devido a oferta do governo para o pirata que cortou o braço um lugar entre os Shichibukai. Habilidade e Poderes Como líder dos Novos Marinheiros, Zephyr tinha total autoridade sobre a tripulação, uma armada de várias centenas de navios de guerra, com três usuários de Akuma e um exército Pacifista como parte da tripulação. Ele também conseguiu roubar os Stones Dyna dos Marinheiros, explosivos capazes de destruir uma ilha inteira e disse ter poder para rivalizar com as Armas antigas, aumentando a letalidade do seu grupo . No passado, ele era um almirante marinheiro, o que significava o seu comando sobre os soldados dentro da organização já foi o segundo mais elevado, logo abaixo o almirante da frota, e uma vez que ele foi coroado como maior potência militar do Governo Mundial, estando entre os mais fortes lutadores individuais dentro do governo e de organizações marinha de seu tempo. Ele também tinha a autoridade para emitir um Buster Call em qualquer ilha que considerava uma ameaça, e poderia dar essa autoridade a qualquer agente do Governo Mundial. Com sua renúncia, ele perdeu os privilégios . Depois de sua renúncia e antes de se tornar um extremista, ele foi convidado a permanecer no serviço militar como instrutor, e treinou muitos cadetes poderosos que se tornariam oficiais de alta patente, e mesmo depois de deserção seu legado deixado muitos de seus antigos discípulos mostrando remorso genuíno por ter que lutar contra seu instrutor, o que indica que ele era um excelente e carismático professor. Apesar da falta de um poder Akuma, ele tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre eles. Semelhante ao Lucci antes dele, ele foi capaz de compreender rapidamente a mecânica por trás do Luffy Gear Second e aconselhou Borsalino para não contar tanto com os poderes da Pika Pika no Mi. Habilidade Físicas Zephyr exibido incrível destreza física, como ele costumava cobrar de seus adversários com grande velocidade, apesar de seu tamanho e da arma que ele carregava. Ele também foi capaz de colidir com Luffy, Zoro e Sanji apesar dos ataques de combatê-los dentro de uma pequena cabine, com nenhum dos três chapéus de palha, serem capazes de atingir um golpe direto. Suas habilidades de combate são baseados principalmente em suas características físicas e Haki, mostrando uma força capaz de resistir contra própria de alta velocidade do Luffy enquanto em Gear Second, e capaz de acompanhar os movimentos do Borsalino, apesar de seus problemas respiratórios. Sua força foi tão grande que ele foi capaz de criar grandes ondas de choque e crateras simplesmente batendo no chão , mesmo sem a ajuda de seu Smasher Battle. Zephyr foi durável o suficiente para sobreviver a uma explosão de uma pedra Dyna que destruiu a ilha ele estava lutando em, apesar da explosão deixando-o em estado de coma, e suportar um ataque de ataques leves de Borsalino, antes de continuar a lutar. Ele foi capaz de ir de igual para igual com o Almirante Kizaru várias vezes, e depois mostrou uma grande resistência por protelando Kizaru, vários vice-almirantes e um batalhão inteiro sozinho - tudo sem o Smasher Battle antes de finalmente morrer na batalha. Ele estava ciente de sua idade, porém, e depois de sua batalha final contra Luffy ele admitiu que cresceu velho e fraco. Haki thumb|Zephyr (34 anos) ganha seu epíteto "Punhos Negros" usando Busoshoku Haki. Afirmou-se que todos os marinheiros com um posto de vice-almirante e acima pode usar Haki, assim Zephyr também pode usar essa habilidade. Ele dominou Busoshoku Haki com a idade de 34, o que lhe permite se casaco com ela e vire os braços preto para ataques e defesas muito mais devastadores, que lhe valeu o apelido de "Punhos Negros",e é usado bastante combate em um batalha com Luffy. Ele poderia facilmente criar uma grande cratera no chão, com os punhos. Ele também foi facilmente capaz de quebrar Tekkai de Kibin com um soco de Haki-reforçado. Rokushiki Como vários outros altos Marinheiros, Zephyr tinha dominado o estilo de artes marciais Rokushiki, embora ele não tenha sido mostrado a usá-lo. Armas Smasher Ele tinha um braço mecânico chamado Batalha Smasher que era usada como uma arma de concussão poderoso. A arma foi construído por cientistas marinhos após Zephyr perdeu seu braço direito e foi incorporado com Kairoseki, a fim de combater eficazmente a usuários de Akuma, como os usuários de classe Logia como Borsalino. Dentro do Esmaga batalha houve um canhão destrutivo, bem como uma metralhadora. Sob o Smasher Battle é uma prótese preto, avançado que é quase indistinguível do braço real que ele tinha perdido. Dyna Stone Zephyr também roubou os Stones Dyna, que são armas de destruição em massa. Cada um deles tem o poder, disse para rivalizar com os Armas antigas em termos de destruição em massa, e como grande trunfo dos marinheiros são considerados extremamente valioso para eles. Flintlock Ele também usou uma arma simples, que atirou Kairoseki balas. Historia Passado Infância frame|Criança Zephyr desempenhando o papel de "herói de Justiça Z". Como uma criança, Zephyr desempenhou o papel de um herói de sua própria criação chamada " Z", como ele derrotou valentões, protegendo uma menina e sua boneca. marinha Service Sessenta anos atrás, um Zephyr de 14 anos se alistou na Marinha, desejando se tornar um herói. Ele eventualmente participou de sua primeira batalha quatro anos mais tarde , na Divisão G-5 4 . Aos 28 anos, Zephyr percebeu que os fuzileiros não são sempre heróis. Seis anos depois, Zephyr tinha dominado Busoshoku Haki. Por este motivo, recebeu o epíteto de " Braço Preto " . Zephyr tornou-se um almirante aos 38 anos, durante a Gol D. Roger e idade de ouro de Edward Newgate. Por esta altura, ele se tornou muito popular com seus subordinados. Ele se casou e, um ano mais tarde, seu filho nasceu. A felicidade do Zephyr foi encerrada prematuramente quando um pirata assassinou sua esposa e filho três anos depois. Zephyr queria demitir-se do Corpo de Marinheiros, mas ele acabou sendo convencido a ficar como um instrutor. Ele treinou muitos cadetes, a maioria dos quais iria ascender a burocracia Marines tanto poder e status. frame|Zephyr grita depois de perder o braço e quase toda a sua divisão. Vinte e três anos após a morte de seus entes queridos, o braço do Zephyr foi cortado por um pirata que tinha um poder Akuma, e toda a sua divisão foi massacrada com apenas Ain e Binz sobrevivendo. Aos 70 anos, Zephyr recebeu seu braço mecânico de um cientista do governo e começou a caçar piratas com poderes Akuma. Timeskip Formando Novos Marinheiros Há um ano, o mesmo pirata que cortou o braço de Zephyr se tornou um Shichibukai, o que levou o professor e ex-almirante a renunciar os marinheiros, a fim de criar o seu próprio grupo, os fuzileiros Neo. Com seu novo grupo que conspirou para destruir todos os piratas. Algum tempo depois os fuzileiros Neo foram formados, Ain e Shuzo duelaram entre si pela posição da mão direita de Z. Ain tornou-se o vencedor e Zephyr nomeou como seu segundo em comando. Ambiçao Z Ain e Zephyr aprender o destino de Shuzo dos jornais.Ain diz Zephyr que ela deveria ter feito a si mesma mais clara para ele,desculpando-se.Ela, então,se pergunta se os fuzileiros descobriu o que eles estavam fazendo.Zephyr diz a ela para não se preocupar, que nenhuma quantidade de tortura fará com que ele ou seus homens falam. Confiantes na sua lealdade asseclas, este contratempo não incomodá-lo, no mínimo. Em seguida, ele recebe uma ligação em seu Den Den Mushi, anunciando que vai chegar em uma ilha em breve.Zephyr promete o fim do Novo Mundo está próximo, e ele vai matar cada pirata sozinho. Zephyr e o resto dos Novos Marinheiros chegou a Firs Island e ele está preparado para erradicar todos os piratas do Novo Mundo. One Piece Filme Z Ataque a Firs Islandframe|Z lutando soldados da Marinha. Z é visto pela primeira vez cantando um réquiem , enquanto se prepara para a batalha.Sua frota de Novos Marinheiros empurrar passado as defesas de navios da Marinha e invade uma Ilha.Ele faz um voto aberto , ele irá destruir todos os piratas antes de invadir a praia, atacar as ondas de soldados da Marinha que são atiradas de lado. Seu subordinado,Ain,é mostrado lutando também. Ela facilmente se esquiva de ataques dos soldados e usa dois punhais para combatê-los.Ela graciosamente derrota todos os soldados atacá-la , e ela , em seguida, promete acompanhar Z por onde passa. Binz é mostrado usando suas habilidades de Akuma convocando grandes vinha protegendo -se da chuva de fogo de artilharia de soldados da Marinha. Ele rompe seus ataques, também afirmando que ele vai seguir Z.Como Z empurra através das defesas , dois membros do Esquadrão gigante interceptá-lo.Com o braço Batalha Smasher , ele facilmente domina os dois e leva-los para baixo. Ele e seus soldados , em seguida, entrar na base da Marinha , e adquirir os Stones Dyna.Como seus homens começar a carregar as armas a bordo de seus navios,o Almirante Kizaru aparece e começa um ataque mortal,destruindo seus navios e explodindo,e os soldados da Nova Marinha.Z corre em seu auxílio e confrontos com Kizaru. frame|left|Z vs KizaruKizaru combate ele, o envio de uma série de explosões mortais explosivos com ele, mas são desviados . Como os dois lutam , Ain e Binz evacuar os Marines Neo para os barcos restantes. Kizaru pergunta quanto tempo ele tem sido desde as últimas duas se encontraram, se perguntando o que ele traz para a ilha.Z adverte que ele confia muito em seu Pika Pika nenhum poder Mi . Kizaru responde que ele ainda é teimoso como uma pedra,se dirigindo a ele como Mestre Zephyr . Z responde que ele abandonou esse nome.Os dois se chocam violentamente,como Z diz Kizaru ele se tornou confiante demais , desde que ele foi promovido ao posto Almirante. Kizaru afirma que ele não veio para viver no passado , disparando um feixe de luz para ele. Ele bloqueia , cobrando a frente e sopra Kizaru em pedaços com uma explosão poderosa de seu Smasher Battle. Z cai do estresse da batalha,usando um inalador para obter o seu segundo fôlego.Kizaru se teletransporta e ataca com sua espada de luz, como Z empurra para trás mostrando sinais de luta.Kizaru afirma com confiança que ele não pode coincidir com a velocidade com que a arma pesada.Ele começa a questionar o que ele quer para os Stones Dyna,com Z observando que mesmo nos velhos tempos,ele nunca gostou dele.frame|A destruição de Firs Island. Kizaru educadamente pede a ele para devolver o que ele tomou, com Z observando que as Pedras Dyna rivalisa com o poder das Armas antigas como ele pega uma e quebra seu recipiente.Kizaru tenta teleportar para a segurança, como Z lança a explodir a pedra em seu rosto no momento em que explode.A explosão engolfa toda a ilha,destruindo tudo.Kizaru sobrevive a explosão, enquanto Z é lançado para longe. Reunião dos Chapéu de Palha Em outra parte da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha está agindo bobo e celebrando o sakura floresce no Thousand Sunny.Eles entram numa nuvem de chuva de cinzas, causada pela explosão.Luffy vê o corpo golpeado de Z apego à vida em um pedaço de madeira no meio do mar , e tenta resgatá-lo. Quando ele pega um porão de seu braço mecânico , ele se torna fraco, por isso Sanji e Usopp tem que ajudar a puxá-lo a bordo.Chopper examina -lo, mas descobre que ele deve estar bem. Nami mostra sinais de desconfiança,se preocupar que eles pegaram alguém problemático.Robin percebe seu braço é construído a partir de Kairouseki,a razão pela qual Luffy se tornou fraco,quando ele tocou. Nami descobre que ela é uma coisa perigosa , mas Luffy e os outros estão no temor sobre ele.Sanji lembra-lhes tudo o que Kairouseki é usada contra usuários de Akuma com ele e Zoro debatendo se a atirá-lo ao mar. Chopper defende ele, com Luffy ordenando-lhe para salvar sua vida e que ele iria lidar com ele se ele era um inimigo.Z desperta mais tarde na enfermaria de Chopper,com Zoro e Sanji mon montando guarda do lado de fora. frame|left|Luffy e Z conversandoGraças Z Chopper para seu cuidado,chamando-o um grande médico.Z atende Luffy e imediatamente o identifica como os navios capitão. Luffy pergunta o que ele planeja fazer a seguir, como Z diz que ele é portador de um cartão de Vivre e seus companheiros devem encontrá-lo em breve.Luffy começa a fazer perguntas sobre o seu braço mecânico,perguntando onde ele comprou. Ele fala sobre como ele perdeu seu braço de um pirata, e como os cientistas marinhos ajudou a construir o novo braço para ele. Ele diz a Luffy seu uso contra usuários de Akuma , capaz de enfraquecer qualquer inimigo , uma vez que ele recebe um controle sobre eles. Ele comenta que , devido ao seu peso pesado, que seria difícil sobreviver se ele caiu no mar e apenas uma chave especial pode tirá-lo dele. Luffy pergunta se ele é um marinheiro , ao que ele responde que ele tinha deixado de ser muito velho e está buscando um objetivo diferente . Luffy comenta que seria ruim se ele era um marinheiro , dizendo-lhe que eles são piratas. frame|Z subjuga Luffy.Z está irritado com isso,e joga Luffy através da parede.Ele pede a Luffy por que ele é um pirata, e Luffy orgulhosamente responde que ele vai ser o Rei dos Piratas . Este comentário enfurece Z , como ele loucamente balança seu Smasher batalha ao redor. Luffy,Zoro e Sanji tudo começar a lutar ele com Z capaz de mantê-los tudo com relativa facilidade.Ain e Binz então chegar com uma frota de navios e embarcar no Sol,anunciando que eles serão confiscando -lo. Z domina o Trio Monstro, como ele segura Luffy em seu aperto, impotente contra ele. Ele castiga o sonho de Luffy , dizendo que ele nunca será Rei dos Piratas com sua força.Curiosidade aguçada,ele pede Luffy seu nome.Quando ele lhe diz:Z conecta como neto de Garp e poupa sua vida.Ele anuncia para os chapéus de palha,ele irá destruir todos os piratas, como os novos marinheiros começam a atacar o Sunny.Com o navio ser danificado ea maior parte da tripulação incapaz de lutar de volta,Luffy tem los recuar. Ele libera Franky de de suas amarra ,como ele usa um Coup de Explosão para escapar. Segunda Ilha Mais tarde, em Secon Island, um pelotão de soldados da Marinha pegar até Z e emboscá-lo . Z facilmente supera todos ao seu redor , com Kibin chocando-se com ele. Ele usa sua Tekkai , mas Z quebra sua defesa, com o poder de sua Armored Haki . Os Dyna Pedras explodir, fazendo com que o vulcão entrar em erupção. Z informa a seus homens que a destruição do segundo ponto tem sido um sucesso e eles só precisam de destruir mais uma ilha. frame|left|Luffy vs ZDe repente, aparece Luffy . Luffy carrega adiante e ataques com sua técnica Rifle Gum Gum. Blocos Z , mostrando uma leve surpresa ao ver Luffy . Luffy exige Z alterar seus amigos de volta ao normal , como Ain e Binz ataque. Sanji e Zoro interceptá-los , lutando ferozmente os dois. Z diz Luffy se ele quer alguma coisa, ele tem que tomá-lo como um pirata . Luffy e Z ambos greve , o choque de sair do vulcão a explodir adiante com magma. Luffy diz Z ele não será capaz de pegá-lo desta vez ,entrando Gear Second.Z envia uma saraivada de balas em Luffy que ele se esquiva antes de tentar mais uma vez para conseguir um hit. Z de novo,mas desta vez usando o poder do seu armamento Haki em seu braço normal. Ele pede a Luffy para se tornar o Rei dos Piratas, se ele tem a vontade de arriscar a vida , e seus amigos. Ele bate Luffy volta , fazendo-o correr com mais tiros de seu braço de canhão.Crescer mais irritado , ele pergunta Luffy se ele está disposto a caminhar sobre cadáveres de seu amigo para conseguir seu sonho antes de enviar uma poderosa explosão. frame|Z leva chapéu de palha de Luffy.Luffy e Z chocam golpes furiosos, com Z zombando Luffy dizendo-lhe se ele continuar tendo medo de sua Smasher batalha,ele nunca vai pousar todos os acessos a ele.Ele atinge o chão,mandando Luffy voando. Ele alcança e dispara mais balas no Luffy que ele desvia de volta para ele.Luffy diz que suas balas nunca vai prejudicá-lo,até Z saca uma pequena pistola e dispara uma bala em seu ombro feito de Kairoseki.Zombando Luffy mais, ele diz as pessoas mais fortes do Novo Mundo nunca se deixaram bater com ele e ele confia muito no poder é Akuma.Ele tira o chapéu do Luffy,prometendo enterrar a si mesmo uma vez que ele terminou de destruir a idade de piratas. Luffy tenta agarrá-lo com ele,dizendo a Z o chapéu foi dado a ele por Shanks.Ele pega Luffy em seus punhos poderosos e diz-lhe Shanks, junto com o resto do Yonkou morreremos todos antes que eles sabem o que está acontecendo.Luffy fica enfurecido,gritando com ele para não zombar Shanks como Z explosões Luffy distância.Zoro e os outros encontram Luffy, e ajudar a levá-lo para a segurança e são capazes de escapar da ilha antes que ela seja destruída. Z é mostrado assistindo a ilha explodindo de um de seus navios, com Ain perguntando sobre o destino de Luffy.Z reflete sobre o One Piece e fica irritado sobre o quanto o sofrimento ea morte de sua existência trouxe para o mundo. Que eles consideram um símbolo de liberdade, mas ele vai destruir isso e trazer um fim para a grande idade de piratas. frame|left|Zephyr atende Kuzan.Algum tempo depois,os novos marinheiros chegar em Piriodo. Ain é visto cuidando de Z enquanto descansava,até algum tempo depois,ele se reúne com Kuzan can cantando um réquiem . Ele diz Z ele sempre odiei essa música, antes de dar-lhe uma garrafa de seu vinho favorito como uma oferta de paz . Ele diz Z ele costumava beber que por causa dele , olhando para ele.Ele diz Kuzan não palestra,e ele vai seguir em frente com seu plano,não importa o quê. Kuzan diz que ele poderia morrer,como Z responde que não é nenhum problema se ele pode livrar o mundo do mal.Z diz-lhe para se afastar , e da próxima vez que eles se encontram eles irão compartilhar bebidas juntos. Kuzan e Z cara um do outro, mas cada um dos lados dispostos a lutar uns aos outros como inimigos. Kuzan recua e deixa Z para suas maquinações. Terceira Ilha(Morte de Z) A cabeça Chapéus de palha para interceptar Z , empurrando o bloqueio Neo Marinha torno Piriodo . Como o Chapéu de Palha lutar com os marinheiros Neo, Kizaru e uma grande frota de Marines chegar na ilha. Kizaru alegremente diz que ele vai matar todos os chapéus de palha para que Z não está decepcionado. Enquanto isso , o próprio Z está sentado na boca do vulcão cercado por Dyna Pedras colocadas a soprar. Depois de um gole de seu vinho, ele olha ansiosamente pelo chapéu de palha de Luffy aguardando sua chegada inevitável. Luffy é mostrado lutando contra mais Neo Marines , tentando impedir seus avanços. Ele usa seu Haki , esquivando-se vários tiros de canhões ficando gradualmente mais perto para Z. frame|Batalha final do Z com Luffy. Luffy finalmente encontra Z esperando por ele no interior do vulcão. Ele descarta o casaco , como os dois se envolver em uma batalha furiosa. Luffy bate fora de casa contra o braço de batalha Smasher , com Z chamando seus esforços inúteis. Sua luta se torna mais intenso, a camisa de Luffy incineração off -lo de força bruta do Z . Ele diz a Luffy que ele não pode derrotar sua justiça. Luffy libera seus golpes Gattling Arma de Fogo, capaz de pousar alguns hits breves sobre o corpo de Z , mas ele não mostra nenhum sinal de qualquer dano. El co le nt Lu y em ter coragem para um pirata , observando que ele é muito mais corajosa do que a Marinha. Luffy infla o punho para Gear Third , usando seu movimento Gigant Pistol a Z. Z corresponde hit de Luffy com sua quebra Blaster, ambos incapazes de empurrar uns aos outros para trás. Z começa a mostrar sinais de cansaço , como os dois corrida e esmagar uns dos outros punhos um contra o outro tão duro quanto eles podem. A força do impacto envia ondas de choque ondulando ao longo do vulcão. Os ha us e lh pegar até a batalha,vendo Luffy conseguiu deixar uma marca de seu punho dentro punho gigante de metal do Z. O mesmo lhe pergunta por que ele quer lutar com ele tanto. Isso mesmo que ele derrota,ninguém vai agradecê-lo por seus esforços para o estigma de ser um pirata. Luffy responde se não pode derrotá-lo,ele nunca será capaz de se tornar o Rei dos Piratas.Z,em seguida,descarta sua Smasher rachada e quebrada,revelando um braço mecânico menor ele ainda pode usar Haki.Z diz Luffy ele vai dedicar a sua vida para acabar com a sua ambição, desafiando-o para seu ataque final. Haki Batalha Luffy vs Zephyr e Luffy batalha com seu Haki. frame|left|Z e Luffy batalha com seu Haki.Z e Luffy ativar seu armamento Haki , os braços girando um preto endurecido. Os dois se envolver em uma briga brutal , tanto golpear um ao outro com Haki imbuído. Kuzan é visto assistindo a partida de longe , afirmando que "Braços Negros" Zephyr voltou. Z e Luffy ambos dão uns dos outros socos fortes no peito e no estômago , dando Luffy um momento para recuar e vomitar. Luffy contra-ataca um soco que derruba os óculos de Z a direita fora. Uma breve recapitulação é visto em sua mente de sua infância, sacudindo suas primeiras memórias. Z torna-se exultante , que está a ser dada uma boa luta tal. Ambos Luffy e ele está desgastado, ainda empurrando uns aos outros com socos e para trás. Ele cantos Luffy e começa a bater nele, com Luffy mostrando pouco sinal de que ele pode se defender mais. Como Z começa a ganhar a mão superior , Luffy o empurra para trás com um chute. frame|Zephr Derrotado por LuffyLutando em suas últimas reservas, Luffy grita ele vai ser o Rei dos Piratas com Z gritando seu nome em sigilo absoluto. Depois de trocar mais alguns golpes a um outro,Luffy finalmente entra em colapso por exaustão. Z cai no chão depois,incapaz de lutar mais também. Z amargamente diz que ele está ficando velho, e seu corpo não pode manter-se com ele. Ele acha decepcionante, dizendo Luffy ele estava gostando de lutar com ele. À medida que a batalha termina, o Chapéu de Palha correr para ajuda de Luffy, com Ain e Binz fazer o mesmo para Z. O mesmo diz á Luffy para acabar com ele, mas este ultimo simplesmente diz que ele já está satisfeito, dando-lhe um sorriso. Ele se oferece para continuar lutando contra ele, se ele quiser,mas Z transforma-lo,também a ser satisfeito .Z pede desculpas a Ain para dar-lhe assim esse trabalho. Ain começa chorando por ele , dizendo-lhe que ela está feliz que ele está bem. frame|left|Estande final do Zephyr.Kizaru então chega com seu exército, dizendo que ele vai matar todos eles. Z diz que ele fez tudo o que ele queria fazer, e agora enfrentará o preço por isso quando ele caminha para o exército Marinha. Ele descarta Luffy, e diz á este ultimo para deixar o resto para ele. Ain tenta apressar a seu lado, mas Kuzan convoca uma parede gigante de gelo dividindo todos dele. Z contragosto aceita que ele foi dado um lugar para morrer, como ele enfrenta o cabeça Marines diante. Mesmo perto da morte, sua força bruta domina todos os soldados ao seu redor. Kizaru libera seu ataque Yasakani no Magatama, enchendo o céu com milhares de feixes de luz que chovem sobre Z. Ele está muito ferido, cheio de buracos em chamas em seu corpo, mas ainda está de pé contra eles.Os marinheiros começam a chorar, derramando lágrimas por ter sido forçado a matar seu professor. Z anuncia que irá dar-lhes toda a sua última aula de treinamento, como ele barris por diante dando tudo de si para uma última batalha. Legadoframe|Túmulo de Zephyr. Sua batalha Smasher é usado como decoração de seu túmulo cruz. O destino de seu exército Novos Marinheiros é atualmente desconhecida, mas, graças a suas ações, Ain e Binz foram capazes de escapar de Borsalino e sua frota da Marinha. Apesar de Ain e Binz chorar por seu líder caído, Kuzan conforta-los de que ele era um grande homem e nunca se esqueça seu sacrifício. Maiores Batalhas *Zephyr, Ain, Binz, e um pelotão da Neo Marinha vs. Shichibukai *Zephyr vs. Pelotão da Marinha *Zephyr vs. Kizaru *Zephyr vs. Chapéus de Palha *Zephyr vs. Kibin e seu pelotão da Marinha *Zephyr vs. Monkey D. Luffy(Segunda Ilha) *Zephyr vs. Monkey D. Luffy(Ultima Ilha) *Zephyr vs. Kizaru, Momonga, Doberman, Comil, Onigumo, Strawberry e um pelotão da Marinha. Navegação do Site Categoria:Ex-Almirante Categoria:Ex-Instrutor Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Usuários de Haki Categoria:Usuários de Busoshoku Haki Categoria:Personagens de Filmes Categoria:Neo Marinha Categoria:Personagens Non-Canon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ex-Almirantes da Marinha Categoria:Amputados Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Marinha Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Ex-Marinheiros Categoria:Humanos Non-Canon Categoria:Personagens Introduzidos em Flashback